1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an emergency exit indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Provision of emergency exits in commercial buildings is required by law. The signs that mark emergency exits are typically used in the case of power failures (blackout), fires, and other emergency situations. An emergency exit indicator is required as a standard equipment for public facilities, such as shopping malls or airplanes. Numerous different types of emergency exit indicators exist in the art including those that use lights to guide people in the direction of an emergency exit door. When the condition requires, the emergency exit indicator is able to indicate the location of an emergency escape exit for people so as to assist people evacuation.
LEDs have been increasingly used in a variety of occasions, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial occasions due to their high light-emitting efficiency. Related emergency exit indicator generally includes an integrally formed housing and a plurality of parts such as LEDs, electrical module, front and back panels, etc. arranged in the housing. The multiple LEDs are arranged along a side of a cover of the housing so that the light emitting from the LEDs could radiate through symbols, letters or patterns on the cover to make the symbols, letters or patterns shine or glitter. However, the integrally formed housing and the inconsistently positioned techniques for the parts cannot be applied to emergency exit indicators of different sizes. Therefore, different molds and position techniques are required to manufacture the emergency exit indicators of different sizes, which results in a complicated manufacturing process and a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the light emitting from the LEDs is highly directive that the symbols, letters or patterns on the cover cannot be uniformly illuminated, and the light-utilizing efficiency of the indicating lamp is accordingly limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an emergency exit indicator incorporating LEDs which can overcome the limitations described above.